


191

by USP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Help, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Depression, Self-Mutilation, Suicide, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Be aware, when you are a step away from suicide, I will be your suicide prevention line.





	191

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if have a lot of mistakes, sorry 
> 
> If you like, heart or just talk to me in the comments and I will be very very happy 
> 
> Sasuke needs a hug, so I

I will be here when you are crying, when you want to talk about how shit your life is.

 

I will be here when you want to talk about suicide. 

 

I will be here when you think in the Blade in the bathroom.

I will be here when your wrists are cut.

 

I will be here, without judging you.

I´m not saying: everthing is ok, because I felt it too. 

 

Be aware, when you are a step away from suicide, I will be your suicide prevention line.

 

I will never judge you, but remember that I will always be there when you are thinking that life is not for you.


End file.
